Living The Horror
by bunnyluver225
Summary: Annabeth and her friends have to babysit her annoying step-siblings while her dad and step mom are out on emergency meeting. An idea to scare the kids with a story leads to a nightmare... Will they survive the night? One shot! R&R plzzzzzzzzzz!


Annabeth's P.O.V

I sighed.

"Ugh, why?" I muttered.

"Atleast your not alone with them." said Percy leaning on the door.

"Yeah, I guess." I mummbled. My dad came over and gave me a quick hug.

"I'm sorry. I know this was supposed to be a time for your friends and you to relax and _chill_. But, this is an emergency and um, your mother and I need to go. Watch them, we'll be back as soon as possible." said my dad. I shrugged and locked the door.

"C'mon." I said as Percy and I went to the living room.

Nico and Thalia lounged on the couch.

Seperately.

"Are they gone?" asked Nico, yawning.

"Yeah. I can't believe we're stuck here watching her stupid kids." I sighed, I hated using her name and her kids were not my siblings. My siblings were at camp halfblood.

"We should probably go tuck 'em in." said Thalia.

"I still can't believe we're all here. At my house." I said, shaking my head. I walked over to the kitchen.

"Anybody? Anything?" I asked, grabbing a coke.

"Sprite!" called Percy.

"Fruit Juice!" said Thalia.

"Pepsaaay!" yelled Nico. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed the four drinks and went into the living room.

"AAAHH!" yelled my little **step**brother, Quinten as he dashed by me, making me spill the drinks.

*CLANG*

"UGH!" I screeched. Quiten stopped running and looked at me. He sneered. For a eight year old, he was pretty rude.

"You gonna get in trouble, Anniebutt!" he giggle and ran upstairs. I glared at the mess. Percy and Thalia got up an helped me clean it up.

"Man, he's a jerk." said Nico, shaking his head tragically. He froze mid-shake.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me mischeaveously.

"By any chance, is lil' Quiten and big baby Tara scared of ghosts?" asked Nico. I froze and so did my friends.

"Maybe..." I said.

"Good...because I have a plan.." mummered Nico. We cleaned up and set to work with the plan.

"Quinten! Tara!" I called up the stairs. They raced down. Quiten hid behind Tara his big blue eyes wide. Tara crossed here arms over her chest. At eleven years old she was a snobby stuck up brat and chubby, too.

"What?" she asked in an indigant tone, like she had better things to do. I kept my mouth shut and let Percy speak. 

"Are you guys up for hot dogs over the fireplace? Then we can tell ghost stories.." he said, earnestly. Tara hesiated.

"That is unless your scared.." I said, pointedly. After sticking her tongue out atr me she looked at Percy.

"You gotta deal." she said. Moving quickly we set out and got the hotddogs and the fireplace ready.

"Sit in a circle." commanded Thalia, omniously. The kids sat down, quietly. I hurried over and dimmed the lights.

"Anybody with a good ghost story?" I asked around.

"I doooooo..." said Percy, dramatically. Quiten sneered. Tara rolled her eyes like a brat, which she was.

"Well...it's about this little boy and girl. There wandering the forest when they come across a little cottage. The boy and girl are very hungry...starving...for food...soo hungry...for anything...at all..." droned Percy. I smirked.

"So they go and knock on the door but nobody answers. They try the door but it won't budge. Then, the girl says she'll go and find food. The boy stays and the girl goes out, roaming this forest. A farmer finds her and she tell him what happened. So they both set out to find her brother, but he's nowhere to be found..." continued Percy.

"OOOOOOOHH!" said Nico. Thalia slapped him and he fell over.

"Like I was saying...he's gone. Them the farmer decides to take the girl until they find her brother. So they go to his farm and that very night, they hear a battering at the door. The farmer goes to check and the girl follows. They realize it's the girl's brother. He looks paler and skinnier. Happily, they take him go back to sleep. In the morning during breakfest time, the girl digs in, but the boy barely touchs it. Soon the girl becomes worried. One night in the barn, where they sleep she hears a noise and awakens. It's dark but she can hear wailing of a man. She goes and lights a match...Wanna know what she sees?..." mummered Percy. He was good, I thought. Quiten gulps and Tara's lip is trembling.

"She sees her brother!

He's feasting on the farmer's flesh..

His carcass.

She tries to run but he notices her and leaps and now he has another meal. The truth was when the girl was out hunting for food the ghost got him. The ghost was off a vicious old woman who fed on humans becasue she was possesed.

She took his soul...and his sister!" screamed Percy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed the kids and hid behind each other. I laughed. Thalia laughed and go tup. She walked over and tried to turn on the lights.

"They won't work..." muttered Thalia. I shrugged. Suddenly the basement door was opened a crack. I gulped.

"Percy..." I whispered. Suddenly the lights worked and I realized it was just a shadow and the door had been closed.

Right?

"Bed time." I said. We all went up and tucked in the little brats.

"I left the brat moniter downstairs." I said. We headed down and I went to the dining room and grabbed it.

I turned and froze.

Outside the window was a little pale boy,

he looked at me and smiled. Not in the nice way, though.

I blinked and walked back upstairs. I put the monitor upsatairs and we all went to bed.

In the middle of the night I heard a pericing wail. I sat up.

"Thalia. Percy. Nico.." I said grabbing them. They woke up groggily.

"There something.." I said. They woke up and I dragged them to the kids room. With my knife in hand, I threw the door open. In the darkness, I made out three figures.

Quinten.

Tara.

And that boy from outside the window.

I looked over to realize that the sheets were red and wet.

Covered in flesh, guts and blood.

"AAAHH!" I wailed.

"It must've been a mirror, not a window!" exclaimed Percy.

And then I blacked out.

I awoke to see myself on the couch. My dad was pushing me gently.

"Wake up." I blinked a few times.

"What? Dad?" I muttered, my throat dry.

"We have to leave tonight. Emergency. I let your friends come over if you watch your siblings." said my father. I sat up.

"Can't we come with you?" I asked.

"Well...if your sure. Alright. Don't you wnat to babysit them with your friends? Chill and tell them stories or whatnot?" suggested my father.

"No thanks." I said and dashed upstairs to pack my bags.

**A.N: This was a oneshot! Did you guys like it? Thoughts, ideas, questions, concerns, I'M AWESOME notes? R&R ^_^ Also note that I made up the names for Annabeth's stepbrothers/sisters, so no sueing please? Thx!**


End file.
